


Beatlesi w Q Branch

by Miszczur



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, James Bond - Freeform, Q - Freeform, The Beatles - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 12:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1304902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miszczur/pseuds/Miszczur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>007 lubi czasami podenerwować swojego kwatermistrza, czym niezmiennie przeraża resztę pracowników Q Branch. Jednak co się stanie, gdy Bond naskoczy na ulubiony zespól młodego Q?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beatlesi w Q Branch

**Author's Note:**

> FF popełnione w wyniku sprania mózgu przez omawianie lektury na polskim i odtwarzania muzyki w głowie w tym samym czasie.  
> Dziękuję Władcy Ciemności i Wszelakiego Zła za nierychliwe, ale jednak betowanie i Izie za użyczenie okładki od ,,Zemsty" na pierwowzór tego tworu :3

James Bond wszedł do wydziału Q z rękami w kieszeniach i pogwizdując. Oznaczało to, że jest w dobrym humorze, co z kolei znaczyło, iż albo będzie słodki jak miód i po prostu do rany przyłóż, albo będzie bezlitośnie komentował i wdawał się w słowne potyczki z każdym napotkanym przeciwnikiem. Nie wiadomo było, co przeraża informatyków bardziej. Na szczęście dla nich, 007 skierował się swoim tygrysim krokiem prosto do gabinetu Q.  
Lekko potargany kwatermistrz pochylał się nad zaległymi raportami 004 z misji w Kambodży, okulary zsunęły się mu na czubek nosa, jego oczy biegały po tekście. Bond zapukał w futrynę uchylonych drzwi z białawego, matowego szkła. Informatyk podniósł głowę i jednym palcem nasunął okulary na właściwe miejsce.

– Q, posłuchaj, jeśli nie stać cię na fryzjera, to ja z chęcią ci pożyczę – zaoferował Bond na powitanie, podchodząc do biurka przy którym pracował młodszy mężczyzna.

– Nie można ich ścinać, bo wtedy rosną do wnętrza głowy i przeszkadzają w pracy mózgu – odparł kwatermistrz, patrząc znacząco na krótką fryzurę agenta i wrócił do raportu. Bond parsknął.

– Tekstami Johna Lennona nie zaimponujesz, szczeniaku.

– A co, 00, nie lubisz Beatlesów? – spytał Q odrywając w końcu wzrok od laptopa. Bond westchnął. Zastanowił się przez chwilę, no bo jak można by opisać to, co działo się w jego głowie gdy tylko słyszał Czwórkę z Liverpoolu? Uśmiechnął się w duszy cynicznie. Temu nerdowi się to nie spodoba...

– Uważam, że ich muzyka jest ciężka do zniesienia bez stoperów w uszach oraz bez klapek na oczach, takich jak mają konie – zamachał rękoma przy głowie demonstrując mniej więcej o co mu chodzi, po czym pośpiesznie wyjaśnił – Wiesz, na wypadek gdyby to był teledysk.

Q spojrzał na niego z czystym, nie skrywanym obrzydzeniem. Jego usta zacisnęły się na moment w cienką kreskę, a potem poruszyły jak gdyby miał trudności z wymówieniem słów w ojczystym języku.

– Jak możesz ich nie lubić… nie, nieważ... a raczej ważne, no bo jak można ich nie lubić?! Przecież są genialni, ich muzyka łączy pokolenia! Nigdy do ciebie nie przemówili?

– Nie. – James stwierdził, że dużo by stracił, nie przychodząc dzisiaj do Q Branch.

– Kłamiesz. ,,Help" cytujesz mniej lub bardziej dokładnie na co drugiej misji. Ale ja cię zaraz nawrócę… R – wcisnął guzik na interkomie. – Załatwisz mi tu drugie krzesło? I nie dopuszczaj nikogo przez kolejną godzinę, chyba, że nastałaby apokalipsa zombie – wydał dyspozycje iście przywódczym tonem.

– Ay, ay, sir! – Odgłos jaki wydała z siebie dziewczyna, pozwalał sądzić, że naprawdę kocha pracę w wydziale.

Bond poczuł, że sytuacja lekko wymyka mu się spod kontroli, gdy już przyniesiono fotel oraz dzięki sympatii R do nich obu herbatkę i ciastka. Q zaczął wtedy klawiszować na trzech laptopach równocześnie, wyszukując kolejne piosenki Beatlesów i genezę ich zespołu. ,,Ja mu pokażę, staremu fanowi równie starego disco...", pomyślał, a oprócz tego dołożył jeszcze kilka słów których nie uświadczysz w telewizji przed dziesiątą wieczorem. Gdy przygotował już cały sprzęt ściągnął okulary, rozmasował oczy, jednocześnie odgarniając z czoła uparte kosmyki włosów. Przez ten czas 007 siedział sobie cichutko, popijając herbatę z kubka z różowym słoniem, gryząc ciasteczko i bawiąc się wręcz cudownie, obserwując paranoję Q. Obiecał sobie, że kiedyś wybada jego reakcje na obrażanie zespołów takich jak Queen czy Rolling Stones. Wreszcie kwatermistrz pociągnął ze swojego scrabble'owego kubka wielki łyk earl grey’a i puścił pierwszą piosenkę, wyjaśniając, jak zaczęła się historia zespołu, który zmienił oblicze muzyki na zawsze.

 

***

2h później

 

Po kolejnych trzech herbatkach i kolejnej paczce ciastek, przesłuchaniu chyba wszystkich piosenek The Beatles jakie kiedykolwiek powstały i wyjaśnieniu historii ,,Lucy in the Sky of Diamonds", Q poczuł się usatysfakcjonowany. Agent słuchał uważnie, nie przerywał. Wydawało się, że naprawdę zmienił swój stosunek do tej muzyki.

– To jak James? Podobają ci się? – spytał z nadzieją kwatermistrz. W odpowiedzi 00 zaprezentował pełen garnitur swoich białych zębów.

– Zdecydowanie bardziej, odkąd powiedziałeś, że połowa zespołu nie żyje – odparł agent spokojnie.

I tak jak Q nigdy, lub bardzo rzadko miał ochotę kogoś zamordować, tak mocno odczuł to teraz.

– Won, ty zakało Brytyjskiej kultury.

Bond opuścił gabinet tak jak do niego wszedł — pogwizdując, z szerokim uśmiechem i rękoma w kieszeniach.

**Author's Note:**

> To że 007 nie lubi The Beatles wynika z jednej z książek Fleminga. Dzięki za przeczytanie, więcej tego typu rzeczy może się pojawić w wyniku nudy na WOS-ie.


End file.
